Je näher die Nacht
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI: Vegeta und Trunks trainieren im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Wird der Prinz es ertragen? Empfindet er doch schon längst mehr für seinen Sohn als er dürfte... Dies ist die andere Seite von


Gedankenverloren. Gedankenverloren blicke ich ihm entgegen, dem Sonnenuntergang. Beobachte den Himmel in seiner glutfarbenen Röte, die sich langsam verwandelt und immer mehr Schatten mit sich bringt. Je näher sich der Tag dem Ende neigt, je näher die Nacht mir ihrer unheimlichen Stille kommt um so bekümmerter werde ich. Denn jetzt habe ich nichts, nichts das meinen Geist von ihm ablenkt. Die Erinnerungen kommen jeden Tag aufs neue so Intensiv als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, das er mich berührte, mich verführte mit seinem Körper, seinem Geist. Dann spüre ich sie, seine begierliche Küsse, die mich so schwächen. Spüre wie seine schönen Hände meinen Körper erforschen, mich zu Höhen treiben, die ich noch nie zuvor erklomm. Mein Körper bebt unter dieser unerträglichen Qual. Ich erinnere mich...  
  
Freezer war auf die Erde gekommen, doch neben seiner Aura und der seines Vaters spürten wir noch eine dritte uns vollkommen fremde. Wie erstaunt waren wir als wir den Knaben sahen, sahen wie er Freezer mit Leichtigkeit zerfetzte. Wie stark er war. Ich war so eifersüchtig auf diese Kraft. Wer war er? Er hatte ein Geheimnis und mein Rivale Son Goku wusste davon, doch mir dem Prinzen der Saiyajins sagte man nichts. Es dauerte drei lange Jahre bis ich erfuhr das dieser schöne, stolze junge Mann mein Sohn war. Mein Sohn der aus der Zukunft kam. Ein Kampf der Zukunft, der in der Vergangenheit getragen werden musste hatte ihn zu mir geführt. Doch die Gegner waren übermächtig. Wir gingen in den Raum und Geist und Zeit. Dort verschafften wir uns Vorteile, denn ein Tag unserer Welt wog dort ein ganzes Jahr.  
  
Seine Nähe bedrückte mich. Ich fühlte mich so befangen, so hilflos an seiner Seite. Ich floh. Ich floh vor diesem seltsamen Gefühl in mir, und entfernte mich, versuchte mich mit meinem Training zu betäuben. Mein Körper schmerzte jeden Abend, doch lieber wollte ich den Schmerz meines Körpers ertragen, wie die Unsicherheit in meinem Herzen, wenn bei ihm war, meinem Sohn. Eines Abends überkam es mich. Leise schlich ich in sein Zimmer und beobachtete ihn, wie er schlief. Sein Atem ging gleichmäßig, ruhig und sanft. Auf seinem Gesicht malte sich Glückseligkeit ab. Niemals zuvor hatte ich so etwas schönes gesehen. Mir war fast als konnte ich den süßen Geruch seiner Haut, seiner Haare wahrnehmen. Instinktiv übernahm mein Körper die Kontrolle. Brachte mich zu ihm. Vorsichtig und unendlich zart berührten meine Lippen die seinen. Niemals durfte ich ihn wecken, denn was, wenn er mein Geheimnis kannte? Das Geheimnis den eigenen Sohn zu begehren, zu lieben. Als ich spürte wie sein Mund sich unter dem leichten Druck meiner Lippen öffnete, glitt meine Zunge in ihn hinein. Seinen Geschmack in mich aufnehmend erkundete ich ihn. Je umschlangen mich seine Arme...  
  
Nein, nein nicht. Es durfte nicht sein, das er mich erkannte. Ich wählte den einfachen Weg. Die Flucht. Doch er hielt mich fest. Seine leise vor Erregung heißere Stimme, die mich Vater nannte, brachte mich zum erstarren. Noch bevor ich mir überlegen konnte warum, umschlang er mich mit seinen starken Armen, zog mich zu sich. Küsste mich, küsste mich so leidenschaftlich, das ich alles um mich herum vergaß. Mein Körper und mein Geist ergaben sich. Zitternd ließ ich es zu, das er mich berührte, mich liebkoste. Urplötzlich jedoch, sah ich wieder dieses hämische Gesicht vor mir. Das nackte entsetzen packte mich... Flucht.  
  
Abermals hatte mein Sohn mich an der Flucht gehindert. Ich wand mich unter seinem Blick, wollte nicht, das er meine Angst erkannte. Doch immer und immer wieder schrie und befahl er mir, Sieh mich an Vater, sieh mich an. Mein Herz hörte fast auf zu schlagen, doch dann tat ich es. Sollte er doch sehen, was mit mir ist. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen. Sanfte Worte von ihm veranlassten mich langsam, stockend von meinen Jahren bei Freezer zu erzählen, von den Demütigungen, den Erniedrigungen, wie er mich immer wieder vergewaltigte. Er mich quälte, meinen Stolz peitschte, meinen Hass schürte. Mein Körper war taub. Mein Geist war schwach. Ich resignierte.  
  
Doch da waren auf einmal wieder diese liebevolle Hände. Hände die mich streichelten, wie die zarte Stimme, welche ihre Bewegungen begleitete. Kribbeln erfüllte mein ganzes sein. Mehr noch, mehr. Merkte er denn gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach ihm sehne. Es war so unbeschreiblich schön, von ihm berührt zu werden, er war sanft und leidenschaftlich. Nahm mir meine Angst. Nur noch ihn wollte ich. Schmiegte meinen Körper an den seinen. Ich stöhnte, meine Sinne schrieen nach etwas, das ich nicht zu nennen vermochte. Trunks wollte in mich dringen, aber meine Angst, sie wog so groß. Aber er bat. Bat mich im zu vertrauen. Meine Liebe zu ihm war es, die mich, mich fallen ließ. Meinen Sohn heiß und pulsierend in mir zu spüren, war mehr als ich mir jemals erhofft hatte. Die Nebelschleier umhüllten uns, trugen uns mit ihrem silbrigem Schleier empor. Am Ziel angekommen verharrten wir, verharrten in der Vollkommenheit. Niemals wieder würde ich so empfingen können. Ich hatte mich verloren.  
  
Während wir erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, kamen sie wieder, die Zweifel. Konnte es denn wirklich falsch sein jemanden so sehr zu lieben? Ich sagte ihm, das keiner unser Geheimnis erfahren durfte, das wir abstand von einander nehmen müssen, Vater und Sohn durften einander nicht so lieben, doch als er mich küsste schmolz mein letzter Widerstand dahin. Er hatte gewonnen und ich war glücklich das es so kam. Seine Augen, sein Gesicht niemals zur vor sah ich ein solches strahlen.  
  
Das Training ging weiter. Auch wenn wir zueinander gefunden hatten, so hatten wir dennoch eine Mission. Abends, nachdem wir uns gestärkt hatten, liebten wir uns. Wir waren einander verfallen, keinem von uns gelang es die Finger vom anderen zu lassen. Es kam das wir uns überall liebten, unter der Dusche, im Wohnzimmer, im Freien, im Bett. Je näher der Tag unserer Rückkehr kam, um so bekümmerter wurde er. Mein Herz fühlte seinen Schmerz. Trunks, mein geliebter Trunks. Unerträglich war es für mich ihn leiden zu sehen. All meine Zärtlichkeit, all meine Liebe gab ich ihm. Versuchte mein bestes um ihm Trost zu spenden. Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen deshalb verführte ich ihn. Verführte ihn mit meinem Körper, meinem Geist. Brachte ihn dazu unter mir zu vergehen. Er bettelte, wimmerte, flehte nach Erlösung, stöhnte meinen Namen, wand sich unter meiner Gier. Sein Wesen brachte mich zum glühen, kein Feuer trägt diese Hitze und wenn er dann auf den Gipfeln der Extase meinen Namen schrie, ergoss ich meinen heißen Saft in ihm. Seine Glut hat sich unauslöschlich in mich gebrannt.  
  
Der Tag war da. Wir verließen den Raum von Geist und Zeit. Der Kampf gegen Cell war schwer. Trunks hatte angeboten, gemeinsam gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Wie hatte ich denn ertragen sollen, das mein Sohn verletzt wird? Außerdem war noch mein Stolz, einen Stolz den ich vor mir her trug wie einen unerschütterlichen Schutzschild. Ich verlor den Kampf gegen Cell, Son Goku wurde wieder einmal der Retter der Welt. So groß mein Zorn über den verlorenen Kampf war, so war er schnell wieder aus meinen Gedanken verbannt. Eine unermüdlich große Angst hatte sich in mich geschlichen, was wenn man Trunks und mein Geheimnis rausbekommen würde? Abweisendes Verhalten gegenüber Trunks, wenn die anderen dabei waren, war meine Antwort. Wie wohl Bulma reagieren würde, wenn sie es wüsste? Einen Tag vor seiner Abreise kam er zu mir.  
  
Danke Vater, danke für alles. Ich werde dich vermissen. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Ich packte ihn, drückte ihn fest an mich, küsste ihn. Mit diesem Kuss sollte er all meine Gefühle für ihn erkennen. Brutal zwängte ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund. Meine Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihm wieder. Vater,... Vater,...bitte... Ein letztes Mal noch liebten wir uns. Und jetzt ist er weg. Seine Zukunft und unsere Gegenwart sind gerettet. Den Menschen geht es gut. Aber was ist mit uns? Jeden Tag sehe ich die kleine Version meines Sohnes vor mir. Sehe wie er wächst. Es quält mich ungemein, bei ihm zu sein obwohl es doch ein anderer ist. Mein Herz zerreißt mir innerlich. Keinen Ausweg aus meinem Gefängnis ist in Sicht. Aber am schlimmsten ist es, je näher die Nacht kommt. Mit der Nacht kommen die Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, sein Wesen, das mich verschlingt. Tränen schleichen sich dann in meine Augen. Je näher die Nacht kommt.... 


End file.
